Siriusly
by Elymi
Summary: Just because we all know Remus and Sirius belong together, even if JKR fails to see it. Fluff! Rated... T, cause I feel like it. Sirius/Remus with a teeny mention of James/ Lily.
1. Chapter 1

_**Siriusly**_

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**by: Elymi**

A certain werewolf bookworm, by the name of Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony, was currently sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts listening to the incomptent professor prattle on about how evil and Dark werewolves were. It didn't help that the Full Moon was just a couple days away, or that the greasy git, Severus, otherwise known as Snivellus, kept glancing, well make that glaring and smirking, at him every few seconds. Remus was in a very bad mood that he even chocolate couldn't help. Well, maybe not.

Just as Remus though he was going to go berserk a folded piece of floated across the room and landed on Remus' desk. Remus looked up to see who the culprit was. His friend, Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot, winked at him. Remus sighed, shaking his head, before opening the note.

_Mr. Padfoot reminds Mr. Moony that Snivellus and Professor Idiot do not know a thing about werewolves, or you. _

_Also, Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Mr. Moony that he is looking quite handsome today._

Remus blushed before rolling his eyes. He picked up his quill to reply.

_Mr. Moony is curious as to whetherMr. Padfoot ever actually pays attention to class. Mr. Moony also informs Mr. Padfoot that he should go to the Hospital Wing, as Mr. Moony believes Mr. Padfoot is becoming delusional._

Remus rolled his eyes one more time before sending the paper back to Sirius. Remus knew he wasn't handsome. What, with scars covering him? If anyone was handsome, it was Sirius. Remus blushed again as he found himself remembering the way his friend looked right after pulling a particularly good pranks. His eyes glinting. His head thrown back laughing. Remus sighed, before looking at Sirius again. He was writing furiously, undoubtedly defending his mental status. A few seconds later Sirius sent the paper back.

_Mr. Padfoot is astonished that Mr. Moony believes Mr. Padfoot is anything less than completely sane. Mr. Padfoot is quite aware what a handsome bloke looks like. Mr. Padfoot would also like to comment that Mr. Moony may be the one with the mental defencies if he believes that Mr. Padfoot would ever pay attention._

Remus snorted rather loudly, drawing attention to himself. He hid the note quickly.

**-Siriusly-**

Remus was currently doing his Potions essay in the dorm room. The only other person the room was Sirius, as James was currently attempting to woo Lily, and Peter was getting food from the kitchens. Remus actually was quite sure why Sirius was here. He was usually off with some girl in a broom closet at this time of night. Remus looked at his friend. He was currently writing a letter.

"Who's the letter to?" Sirius jumped, dropping his quill.

"Huh?"

Remus indicated the piece of parchment in his hand. "The letter? Who's it to?"

Remus had never seen Sirius look that flustered. In fact, Remus had never seen Sirius fluster at all. "Erm... No one important. Don't worry 'bout it, Rem."

Remus just raised an eyebrow. "Some girl? Finally found your Lily?" Remus felt a knife stab his heart at these words, though he didn't know why. He couldn't- no, impossible. He would know.

Sirius actually blushed! It must be some girl. "Yeah, I think I might've."

"Well, who is it?" Remus asked, before the door burst open. James looked as if he might explode with happiness.

"She said yes!" James fell back on his bed.

"Who did?"

"Lily, of course! We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend!" James looked as if he wanted to shout if from the roof, which he would've if hadn't know that Lily would've killed him for it.

"Congratulations, mate." Sirius hid the parchment, and Remus decided to let it go for now. James getting Lily was big news.

**-Siriusly-**

Remus and Sirius were once again the only ones in the dorm room. Remus was confused. He hadn't seen Padfoot with any girls all year.

"Sirius?"

Sirius was currently playing with James' snitch. He clasped it in his hands before looking up at Moony.

"Hm?"

Remus sat up. He had been laying down on the bed, reading.

"Why haven't I seen you with any girls this year? Does it have to do with the girl you were writing the letter to?" Sirius didn't become as flustered as last time, though he did blush.

"Yeah."

Remus looked confused. He had expected Sirius to expand on the subject.

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sirius blushed and looked away. "I'm afraid she won't like me." He then snorted. "The great Sirius Black, Hogwarts Heart Breaker, afraid of rejection?"

Though Remus was listening to his friend, he was slightly concerned with the feelings inside of him. Hearing Padfoot liking someone that much... It felt as if he was breaking into pieces. There was no doubting it know.

Remus liked Sirius.

Remus inwardly sighed. Of course he'd develop a crush on a guy that was not only straight, but currently liked a girl so much that she had him fearing rejection.

"Sirius, you should just tell her. Everyone likes you." Remus put a slight emphasis on 'everyone.'

Sirius just shook his head. "She.. He won't." The last words were whispered. Only thanks to Moony's werewolf sensed did he hear it.

"He?"

Sirius looked up at Moony before nodding. Inside Remus, his heart was soaring, while his mind was telling him there was no way that it could be him.

"Well, who is the bloke?"

Sirius looked slighltly confused. "You mean you aren't disgusted by me?"

Remus snorted. "I'm a werewolf, and you think your... Gayness? Bi-ness? Which one?"

Sirius had a small smile on his face when he replied. "Not sure exactly. Either I am bi, or was in extreme denial."

Remus snorted again. "Well, which ever. You think that is worse than being a werewolf? It's almost common place in the wizarding world."

Sirius nodded. "But I have been sharing showers with you and have seen you naked countless times.. Doesn't that bother you?"

Remus just shook his head. "Not at all. Does James know?"

Padfoot shook his head in a negative. "I haven't told anyone yet."

Remus made a mental note to get Sirius to tell James, before returning to the previous subject. "So who is he?"

Sirius looked as if he was about to tell him, but instead grabbed the letter that he was writing before. He handed it to Remus before beginning to walk down the stairs.

Remus opened up the letter and stared at the words inside.

_Remus,_

_I love you._

_Sirius._

Remus sat there, his heart pounding. He was overcome with joy. He couldn't believe this was happening. He jumped up and started down the stairs to the common room.

Sirius wasn't there.

Remus ran back up stairs and grabbed the map. He searched for a few moments before spotting Sirius in the astronomy tower. He quickly ran back down and climbed out of the portrait hole before heading to the astronomy tower. He found Sirius sitting there, on the ledge, legs dangling over. Remus sat down next to him. They sat there for a few seconds in silence.

"So you read it?" Padfoot's voice sounded unsure.

"Yes." Remus took a breath. "Were you serious?"

Sirius cracked a smile. "I am always Sirius."

Remus groaned before looking at Sirius.

"Are you disgusted?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "No."

Sirius looked at Remus a bemused smile on his face. Remus leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart.

"Yes, I love you. Siriusly."

**-Fin-**


	2. Apology

_**Author's Note and Apology:**_

I feel like a complete dunce, as I accidently posted the second chapter to _Vicis Viator _under _Siriusly._

I'm sorry to all those I confused.

Haha.

Oh, god.

-facepalm-

Love, your favorite author(hopefully)

Elymi


End file.
